1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a body cover that covers left and right sides of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
In some motorcycles left and right sides of an on-vehicle component mounted to a body frame are covered by side covers. For example, in JP-A-2003-11872, the area between a tank rail and a fuel tank is covered by a resin-made side cover.
In such a motorcycle, the side cover functions merely as an exterior trim component and has a simple external appearance. Metal side covers have been adopted to change the external appearance and to function as a reinforcing member. However, such metal side covers increase weight and cost.